Emotions and tactics employed by stores play a huge role in many of the purchases people make. For example, a shopper may be swayed by a clever marketing campaign, a shopper may copy someone else and purchase something because another person has the item, a shopper may purchase a product impulsively, or a shopper may purchase something based on their mood. For example, a person in a good mood may “reward” themselves by making a large purchase. However, in some instances, people may regret making these spur of the moment decisions. Currently there is no system to determine when these types of purchases may occur and inform a shopper that they may be making an irrational purchase.